


GDY NIE MA KTO CHWYCIĆ ZA RĘKĘ

by nancythewitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Dies, Hurt Dean, Letter, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nie może pogodzić się ze śmiercią Castiela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GDY NIE MA KTO CHWYCIĆ ZA RĘKĘ

Drogi Castielu.  
Piszę ten list nie dlatego, że tak każe mi zdrowy rozsądek, o ile go jeszcze posiadam. Nie staram się usilnie skontaktować z tobą, bo wiem, że to i tak nie ma sensu. Przecież nie żyjesz, prawda? Umarłeś, poddałeś się, odszedłeś, zostawiłeś mnie… Dlaczego?  
Zaręczam, że nie mam zamiaru ani ci ubliżać, ani wypominać błędów. Tylko chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu to zrobiłeś. Czy wytłumaczysz mi to tak, abym zrozumiał? Czy zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?  
Wciąż mam przed oczami ten dzień. Walczyliśmy z demonami, robota jak robota. Ale wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak. Tylko, dlaczego zdałem sobie z tego sprawę dopiero, gdy jedna z tych potwornych kreatur wbiła w twoją klatkę piersiową anielskie ostrze? Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że potrzebujesz wsparcia? Czy zdołałbym cię wtedy uratować? Tak jak ty kiedyś uratowałeś mnie?  
Dzisiaj znowu męczyły mnie koszmary. Gdy tylko zamykam oczy, w moim umyśle pojawia się twój obraz, jakby wszystko chciało mi dać do zrozumienia, że to moja wina. Czasem czuję się jakbym to ja wymierzył ostateczny cios. A może to ja jestem twoim mordercą, podczas gdy staram się sobie wmówić, że to nieprawda?  
Wybacz mi, jeżeli tak jest. Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Cas, byłeś moją rodziną. Moim aniołem. Moim całym światem.  
Przepraszam, że tyle razy w ciebie wątpiłem. Ty zawsze mnie wspierałeś, choć wiem, że często nie było to łatwe. A ja? Zachowywałem się jak dupek. Taka jest prawda. I nie zaprzeczaj z grzeczności. Choć ten jeden raz chcę być z tobą szczery, więc oczekuję od ciebie tego samego.  
Wiesz, wczoraj siedziałem w swoim pokoju i nawet na chwilę się zaśmiałem. Bo miałem nadzieję, że zaraz wejdziesz przez te drzwi i kolejny raz powiesz mi, że wyglądam okropnie. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo na to czekałem. Ale nikt nie przyszedł. Ty nie przyszedłeś. Dlaczego, Cas, dlaczego?  
Tęsknię za tobą idioto. Nie daję sobie z tym już rady. Czuję się taki pusty…choć cały czas wypełniasz moją głowę. Całymi dniami siedzę w bunkrze i udaję, że zaraz pojawisz się wraz z trzepotem skrzydeł i powiesz do mnie swoje „witaj Dean”. Nikt się do mnie nie odzywa, bo chyba wszyscy boją się, że jeżeli poruszą twój temat to kompletnie się załamię. Ale ja dam radę. Przecież jakoś muszę, prawda?  
Po co cię o to pytam, skoro i tak nie odpowiesz? Po co w ogóle to wszystko piszę? Jestem wściekły na ciebie. Tak strasznie wściekły. Ale to już nie twój problem. Jesteś z powrotem w swoim kochanym Niebie i fruwasz sobie między jebanymi obłoczkami. Nie przeżywasz tego, co ja. Może nawet już o mnie zapomniałeś.  
Ale ja pamiętam. Choć nie chcę. Nie chcę, rozumiesz? Czy wiesz, co mi zrobiłeś? Do czego mnie doprowadziłeś?  
Jestem bezsilny. I tym razem już się nie podniosę, bo nie ma kto mnie chwycić za rękę.  
Mam nadzieję, że w twoim Niebie jest też miejsce dla mnie.  
Do zobaczenia.  
Twój Dean.


End file.
